The present invention relates generally to devices for safely disassembling, collecting and storing the needle and syringe portions of hypodermic needle/syringe assemblies and, more particularly, to a needle removal/containment and transport apparatus for the safe detachment, storage and ultimate disposal of such implements, as well as other potentially injurious or contaminated implements such as used scalpel blades, and the like, which pose a risk of causing infection or even disease by exposure to such implements.
With the advent of disposable medical implements such as surgical tools, hypodermic needles, scalpel blades and other sharp implements, a need has developed for ways to safely store, and safely handle for disposal, such implements after use without risk of exposing people to injury, infection or disease by improper handling, until proper disposal can be made. The tragic outbreak of the highly contagious AIDS disease has dramatically highlighted the need for safer handling, storage and disposal of such implements.
In the case of disposable hypodermic needles, it had been common practice to break or cut the needles prior to discarding the needle and syringe in order to reduce the size of the overall needle/syringe device and to eliminate the sharp point from the needle to reduce the risk of injury which might otherwise result from handling. In breaking or cutting the needles, however, a substantial danger exists of accidental puncture during the breaking or cutting operation, thus exposing the holder to possible injury and, further, to possible infection or disease as a result of such puncture. In addition, any residual medication in the needle can splatter onto the person or his clothes and there is a further danger that potentially harmful fumes can be inhaled. The blades of the cutting tool also become a breeding ground for germs, bacteria and other disease-causing micro-organisms to which the unsuspecting person cutting the needle is unnecessarily exposed.
Recently, an even greater danger has been recognized in connection with the handling and dismantling of used needles and other sharp medical implements. It is now recognized that certain diseases, most notably Hepatitis B, can be transmitted by covert percutaneous--i.e., by merely contacting the contaminated needle or implement.
As a result of the foregoing dangers, the preferred current practice is to dispose of such devices intact, without dismantling them. Often, hypodermic needles are re-capped after use with the protective sheaths used during shipment from the manufacturer, in order to prevent injury while carrying the device to a suitable disposal unit. This practice itself, however, often results in puncture wounds suffered while re-capping the needle point. Because of this danger, it is now recommended that needles not be re-sheathed after use.
In response to the foregoing dangers, various proposals have been advanced for eliminating some of the risks involved in the handling, storage, and disposal of hypodermic needles and other sharp medical implements, including (1) devices capable of removing the needle from its syringe after use and safely storing it for ultimate disposal, as identified, for example, in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,013, and (2) specially designed containers for storing the used implements, including pending patent application Ser. No. 344,466.
Even with the advantages achieved by my previous containers and needle removal device, however, there is still a need for continued improvement in safety and economy in the medical waste disposal industry, especially with regard to high volume medical waste generators such as hospitals. For example, although my previously discussed needle removal device overcomes virtually all of the aforesaid dangers, it is relatively compact in size to facilitate easy transport on the person of the user and requires being deposited in another larger storage container for transport to ultimate disposal.
Although my previously mentioned containers also overcome virtually all of the aforesaid dangers associated with the use and disposal of needle/syringe devices, they too have certain limitations. For example, plastic containers may be susceptible to breaking or shattering if inadvertantly dropped, especially after prolonged exposure to extreme cold. Moreover, containers made from injection molded plastics become excessively expensive when manufactured in larger sizes. The cost of the injection mold alone for containers having volumes of 5 gallons or greater has discouraged manufacturers from making such containers. Even the manufacturing cost of non-injection molded plastic containers increases tremendously with increasing container volume.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved storage receptacle and transport apparatus for the storage and disposal of hypodermic needles, syringes, scalpels and other sharp or pointed implements which pose a health risk by reason of injury, puncture or even mere contact. It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved storage receptacle and transport apparatus for such potentially injurious implements, wherein the receptacle is resistant to cracking, shattering and puncture by the implements retained therein, and wherein the transport apparatus permits convenient and complete disposal of the implements together with the receptacle.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved storage receptacle and transport apparatus for potentially injurious implements, which is compact, lightweight, and can be conveniently transported from place to place as well as transported to ultimate disposal even when the receptacle is filled to capacity with the used implements. It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved storage receptacle and transport apparatus for storage and disposal of potentially injurious implements, which is adapted for use by high volume medical waste generators, thus eliminating the need for a separate larger storage receptacle.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a new and improved storage receptacle and transport apparatus for potentially injurious implements, which includes a new and improved needle removal device adapted to detach hypodermic needles threadably engaged to a syringe body via a needle hub member by fixedly engaging the hub member, and deposit them into the storage receptacle while substantially preventing contaminating contact between the used needle and the user of the device.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a new and improved needle removal device which is adapted to insure complete disengagement between the needle and syringe portions of hypodermic needle/syringe assemblies in the event the user fails to completely threadably disengage the needle and syringe when using the device, or, in the case of multi-sample needles, where the needle portion disposed within the syringe causes the needle to "hang-up" in the syringe.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a new and improved storage receptacle and transport apparatus for storing potentially injurious implements, wherein the used syringe devices (as well as other implements) can be conveniently and safely deposited into the receptacle after disengagement from the corresponding needles. It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a storage receptacle and transport apparatus which facilitates a person's ability to easily recognize when the receptacle has been filled to its intended capacity.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a new and improved storage receptacle and transport apparatus wherein the implements are received and stored in a drum-type container made from a substantially rigid fibreboard material and wherein the container is placed within a corrugated paperboard housing which is permanently sealable such that the entire device can be conveniently transported to ultimate disposal. In addition, it is an object of the invention to provide a plastic bag surrounding the container within the housing to provide a triple layer of protection against potential contaminating contact with the implements stored within the container.
The foregoing specific objects and advantages of the invention are illustrative of those which can be achieved by the present invention and are not intended to be exhaustive or limiting of the possible advantages which can be realized. Thus, these and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing the invention, both as embodied herein or as modified in view of any variations which may be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.